


The Lion and The Deer

by princedimitri (teddyhammy)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Character Death, F/F, Hate Sex, Loss of Trust, Lost Love, M/M, just a whole lot of sad with some porn in it, time skip fire emblem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 10:09:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20062282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teddyhammy/pseuds/princedimitri
Summary: As Dimitri starts to lose the war, he learns that his lover Claude, had shared his bed only so he could gain in tell for his country.This angers the king and an intense encounter ensues.





	The Lion and The Deer

**Author's Note:**

> This is just an excuse to write sad shit but also have some porn with it lmao. First time I'm writing this stuff so it probably sucks haha.

As the war raged on, more and more people left the side of the King; Dimitri felt more alone.

It was to no one’s surprise that people began to trickle away from the King and his palace when the empress in the south conquered more and more. Edelgard had grown so much since those days at Garreg Mach. With her lover by her side, she was unstoppable. He wondered what his life would’ve been if the professor had chosen him, would he have fallen for her too?

Dimitri’s heart belonged to another however; the Master Tactician of the West… Claude. He thought that Claude would’ve been the last one to leave his side. It was but a few days ago when the King had his heart broken. Some of his scouts had given word that the Golden Prince gained the favor of the king for in tell.

Claude whispered sweet nothings into the King’s ear only days later to whisper to the nobleman in the alliance. Everything that was between the king and his prince was never just for the ears of Claude. It broke Dimitri’s heart to come to terms that the only reason the prince shared his bed was because he had other uses.

When he heard, he didn’t know whether to kill a man or weep.

Cornelia clenched her teeth, “I knew it. That Alliance Whore should never have had step foot in this palace.” Usually when the nobles of Faerghus talked ill of Claude he would intervene, but now he would let anyone slander him.

Claude’s arrival was imminent, and the longer Dimitri waited, the angrier he became. Many people had remarked that Dimitri worried them once he got angry. Ever since Edelgard declared war on the church, many ran in terror or shivered at the sheer name of the Boar King.

Dimitri had pillaged towns, and destroyed his enemies. However, no matter how many people he fought, Edelgard and her professor were always three steps ahead of him. He thought that Claude would be the only thing to ground him… but it seemed to be that Claude was the last straw to drive him into full insanity.

Dimitri’s whole world was crashing down around him. Dedue fell in battle, along with Ashe, Ingrid, and even Felix. The rest had joined the cause of the new Empress and her beloved. All of the people he cared and loved for… gone. One after another, they had all been taken away from him. He began to sink further into his darkness, but with every time he had lost someone, Claude typically was there to take away the pain.

Dimitri sat staring at the stained glass that he had looked at since he was but a child. Rhea was absent and so the King was utterly alone. As the kingdom fell around him, he would drown in his sorrow and anger.

Claude had arrived in Faerghus only hours ago, and was making his way to the capital. It had seemed he was still holding up his false loyalty. Dimitri knew that when the time came, Claude would leave him just as everyone else had. When the empress dug her talons into him, he would be just as loyal.

Dimitri was awaiting the arrival of his prince, contemplating what things he would do. Would he even give him the chance to leave? Would he give him the chance to go crawling to the new empress as if he were a stray dog?

Dimitri’s love was true; the young king’s emotions were his main flaw. Loveless since his birth, Dimitri had clung to the church and once that was taken from him, he had nothing. Felix had once told him that as a king, his emotions should be left at the door of the war council, where he would come to discuss battle strategies. He was always told to never underestimate the empress and her lover, for their professor was one of mass intellect- only to be rivaled by Claude himself. So naive he was, as much he had wished to be the king Faerghus deserved, but he was but a lost child.

It was his fault as to why he had lost those he loved the most. He even blamed himself for allowing himself to be so weak to fall for someone so secretive and dishonest. It was a fools vision to see the Golden Prince to be anything but another quick fuck.

As Dimitri began to look towards the tiling in the floor, he heard footsteps approach with three soldiers quick to attention. “Your highness, Claude von Regan has arrived.”

Dimitri turned to face them, with a small nod. “Then see to it that he sees me in my chambers.”

“Yes sir!” The soldiers saluted and made their way to the entrance where Claude had awaited him.

More often than nought, when Claude had arrived to see his king, Dimitri would make sure to greet him, leading him to the gardens where the pair had walked and observed as the world had burned around them.

Dimitri knew that his death was neigh, and yet- it was moments like that when he felt completely at peace. If he only had a few more months, he was pleased that the goddess had blessed him with someone as Claude, and yet- he was now certain that he was but another punishment from Her.

Dimitri waited in his chambers for Claude to be escorted. He contemplated what he would do once his prince came through those doors- he figured he would know once he saw his face. He sighed and paced around his bedside, until he heard a knock upon the door.

“Are you in there Dimitri?” He paused, and heard the twist of the lock and the door opened. Claude took his steps into his Dimitri’s room. “There you are.” He said with a smile.

“Dearest are you doing alright? I’m sorry I couldn't be at the palace. I heard of Felix. I’m sorry… Truly I am. I knew how close you two were” He walked closer to Dimitri and placed his hand upon his shoulder.

Dimitri shoved Claude’s hand off, “You know nothing of me. As I do of you.”

Claude was taken aback, still being by Dimitri’s side, “Whatever are you talking about?”

Dimitri looked at the rug before the fire place and listened to the wood crackle as it burned. “Our love is built on a lie.”

The room fell silent. Claude thought of many different ways to brush off the rumors that were true. He knew Dimitri too well, to know that the king would never listen. His mind was already made up, and all of the dark secrets that Claude hid were now painfully obvious.

“I thought you would be the last one to leave me- and yet you were the first one to betray me. For none of it was real in the first place. At least when I had Dedue and Felix I knew it was true.”  
Claude tried to be in the vision of the king as his eyes were turned away and the king would not meet his gaze. “No Dimitri I-“

“You only shared my bed to know the secrets and explorations of the king. You are nothing more than a common whore.”

Claude stood there in agony for but a moment before he continued. “At first yes” He put his hand on his chin trying to make him look him in the eye but the king jolted his face away.

His voice cracking a little as he said “At first Dimitri. But not anymore.”

Dimitri looked upon his face with an intense anger “Spare me your false words. I have heard plenty from you.” Dimitri then pushed off Claude’s arms trying desperately to cling to him.

“This is not false. I truly love you.” And when the words left his lips, Dimitri stomped his foot making Claude jump.  
“I WILL NOT HEAR ANOTHER WORD.” Claude knew of his beloved’s temper and how terrifying he truly could be.

Before waiting a bit, Claude walked over to Dimitri, and tested his luck with a quick caress of Dimitri’s shoulders. Once Claude had touched him- Dimitri without hesitating grabbed Claude by the throat and had pinned him to the wall.

Claude’s breath had been quickly taken as he grabbed at Dimitri’s hand still around his throat. Dimitri was the strongest man in all of Fódlan and he knew that he could meet his end here.

With a pause, struggling to say, “Then if I am your whore- make use of your whore.”

Dimitri’s face twisted with shock. Claude knew that once his king knew of his deception he was no longer his. But Claude would never know true rest unless he had shared his bed one last time.

Dimitri then released Claude but without hesitation grabbed his weight and pined him against the wall. Claude instinctively had put his legs around Dimitri’s waist and his arms on his shoulders. He knew that his king would not bed him as thoughtfully as he did in the past. He knew what Dimitri’s true anger was capable of, and so, prepared for all of his might.

Claude attempted to kiss him, but the the king denied him of such.  
“Fine. I mine as well get my money’s worth.” Almost as if on cue, Dimitri grabbed Claude and thew him onto the bed as if he were a new sheet to dress his bed.

Claude fell onto his back, still fully clothed. Dimitri then joined him on the bed, over his lover lain on the silk sheets.

“Come here” Dimitri said commandingly, as he began to unbuckle his pants. Claude got up, and on his knees he looked upon Dimitri and without hesitation took him into his mouth.

Claude had always remarked that Dimitri was much larger than the average. Claude began to take him further down his throat over and over. Claude was always a handsome man blessed with many charms. Among them, Claude lacked a gag reflex; it certainly helped him bring pleasure to Dimitri. Claude made work with his tongue and for what he couldn't keep in his mouth, used his hands.

The more he took him into his mouth, the more he earned some very quiet moaning from Dimitri. The longer he swallowed him, the more the king allowed himself to have grunts of pleasure. He took Claude’s hair into his hand, leaving it a mess. It was obvious that the king tried desperately to hide his pleasure, with his teeth clenched and eyes closed. Claude looked up as he continued to take him. Dimitri looked down briefly and quickly grabbed Claude’s head and forced him to take all of him.

With that- Claude chocked a bit on Dimitri as he made his hands grab around Dimitri’s waist. He was jolted by Dimitri’s force and felt his movement down his throat.

After Claude got to work more, it seemed as if Dimitri eventually tired of it and grabbed the back of Claude’s head once again, who then with a great breath released Dimitri and closed his mouth.

“Having fun aren't we?” Claude said looking up to Dimitri’s face, spit falling from his mouth.

The king furrowed his brows. His anger still raging, but yet, there was still the sense of love that he doubted he could ever let go of. When Claude began to sit up, on his knees, he started to reach eye level with Dimitri. Claude quickly looked down at Dimitri’s lips and then to his eyes. Biting his lip; he wanted it. He wanted everything about Dimitri. He wanted his anger, he wanted his frustrations. Dimitri wanted Claude’s love and affection without buying it. Full of anger he looked at Claude’s eyes, full of desire. Dimitri furrowed his brows and pushed Claude, down, who fell onto the silk sheets.

As he fell, a smile reached his lips, as he laid his arms above his head, open and vulnerable. His legs opened for preparation. As he waited for his beloved to dominate him, he was set aback when Dimitri grabbed at Claude’s waist and turned him around to be on his all fours. Claude’s hair was in disarray, along with spit still falling from his mouth, he looked a mess. Claude raised his ass to meet Dimitri’s waist, desperately waiting for his clothes to be removed.

Typically Dimitri was cautious and a kind lover. He often took time to make sure that Claude was comfortable, and pleased. This time- Dimitri only thought of himself, and saw Claude as nothing but something to take out this heartbreak on. Claude understood this, and although he hated the thought of loosing Dimitri, he couldn't deny loving it. He loved his Dimitri for everything he had done, flaws and all. He liked his gentle lover, but something in him loved the idea of being ravaged by the Boar King. He hated that he loved it.

Claude laughed and bit his lip. “Now don’t make me beg.”

As on cue, Dimitri ripped at Claude’s clothes, tearing the fabric and sewing. Claude couldn’t even think about how his clothes would be unwearable after Dimitri was done with him. Claude moaned at the idea of Dimitri’s savagery.

Dimitri spat on his hand and began to prepare Claude. Even in this aspect Dimitri was less gentle and more as if he was doing a task. He wanted to do one thing, and one thing only. When his fingers entered Claude, he was taken aback and buried his face into the sheets.

Dimitri was once again so rough and course with how he prepared Claude. Claude began to make some small whimpers that he tried to drown out with the pillow he had his face buried into, biting at the covers.

Once fully prepared, Claude’s breathing became heavy and he awaited for Dimitri’s full member. Dimitri paused before entering him, and without a slight hesitation entered him completely, jolting Claude.

Claude let out a gasp of air and slight moan. It hurt, but damn it hurt so well. His grip onto the bed tightened along with his jaw.

Dimitri began to move erratically, and harshly almost as if he was completely slamming himself into Claude. Dimitri’s moans turned into growls and he sounded more animal than human. Claude had never been with someone with this much force before, and so was taken aback and his breathing quickened.

“Faster.” Claude croaked out in between moans.

Dimitri grabbed at Claude’s hair and pulled on it backwards. Dimitri listened to Claude’s request as he started to go faster and harder into Claude. Between moaning Claude chuckled to himself as his mouth kept open almost as if he was begging to be silenced.

Dimitri stuck two of his fingers into Claude’s mouth, making more spit escape his mouth. “Not another word from you whore.”

Claude bit down onto Dimitri’s fingers and smiled. He hated that he loved Dimitri’s anger. Dimitri eventually removed his fingers from his mouth and used it to grab at his waist to push him faster onto his dick.

With another loud moan, Claude looked back at Dimitri, still having his hair be pulled on. “Okay than…” he closed his mouth to lap back the spit. “Harder.”

Dimitri plunged himself harder into Claude, earning more moans from him.

“You just love this don’t you.” Dimitri said through his teeth.

“Yes.” Claude laughed again. “Oooh yes.” And with that, Dimitri released Claude’s hair and muttered a soft, “Disgusting.”

Dimitri took himself out of Claude and grabbed at his waist and turned him around. Claude landed on his back with a thump with his arms up above his head. Almost instinctively opened up his legs, despite being sore.

Dimitri grabbed at his legs and pulled him closer and into him once again. Claude laid there, taking Dimitri over and over again. His lifted his legs even further upwards to his head. In this position he couldn’t hide his face, and all the lewd facial features that Dimitri earned from him. He bit his lip, but couldn’t help but have his chest tightened when he saw the face of his king, so full of anger and frustration and yet- such complete sorrow.

Dimitri’s groaning began to be more loud and harsher. Claude chuckled and smiled, being proud of himself for giving Dimitri such pleasure.

Dimitri looked up at Claude and saw the little smirk that he had, and without hesitation grabbed at his neck and began to choke him. Claude’s head turned upwards leaning into Dimitri’s hand, with his hair falling back into the sheets.

Dimitri’s groaning began to be more intense. His hand still around Claude’s throat and he began to choke more. He released Claude’s throat, and with a large gasp Claude began to breath heavily. His throat was red and with the imprint of Dimitri’s hand.

Dimitri then took Claude’s waist again and pushed into him harder. They both had seemed to be close to their limit. Dimitri then fell down into his hands, making his face just inches away from Claude’s.

It was of risky in doing so, but Claude’s hand made way up to Dimitri’s face, trying to stay on the bottom of his jaw between thrusts. This time Dimitri did not pull away from Claude’s affections. Claude knew deep down Dimitri only wanted love, and he had hoped the he could’ve been the one to give it to him. He did love Dimitri, despite their rocky beginnings of just business.

At first he did share his bed for information, but once he truly understood who the king was and how kind and gentle he was, he fell deeply in love. He always thought that the reputations of the young king were dishonest and cruel. They always said he was but a monster and evil and yet, Claude knew of his kind hearted nature. He knew however, that the Dimitri he fell in love with was long gone, and he had lost him forever.

“Dimitri…” Claude said in a soft whisper. He leaned his face closer to his and lingered his lips upon Dimitri’s.

And with that- Claude kissed him, knowing that it would be the last time he could ever do so. Dimitri kissed back harder along with thrusting into Claude. He bit down onto Claude’s lower lip, and when he started to reach his climax pulled away from him and sat up again thrusting harder and harder into Claude.

Claude began to reach his climax as well, and began to touch himself to make him cum. Dimitri upon reaching his climax quickly pulled out of Claude and had came onto his Chest.

Both of them having heavy breathing, as both had just gotten off of a thrilling rush.

But it was but a moment of serenity and harshness that they could not deny would be no longer. Dimitri’s sat down with breath heavy, as Claude had gotten up and pulled the cover around his waist. Dimitri faced the other way of the bed. The two sat in silence only being interrupted between the breaths.

“Now get out of my sight.” Dimitri said in a low grumble.

It broke Claude’s heart, but he knew he couldn’t stay much longer. There wasn’t much to say that Dimitri would listen to.

“Our love was never built on a lie.” Claude said as he attempted to get up from the bed, still sore and aching. Those were the last words he would ever say to Dimitri.

He wanted to say so much more. He wanted to say everything he had ever felt. He wanted to tell Dimitri that he had loved him and he wanted to spend his life with him. Dimitri was the first true love of his life. But this was no longer the Dimitri that he loved. There was nothing but anger.

He gathered his things and within hours was gone from the kingdom. And it seemed to be that Dimitri was once again all alone.

——

It was not even a month later when Claude had learned of the death of Dimitri. He knew that this war was going to end with blood.

It was not a matter of question but fact that someone was going to die. He had hoped that he could’ve convinced Dimitri to surrender and live. He wanted to tell Dimitri there was no shame in surrendering, he wanted for him to live peacefully and share that life together.

But he knew too well that Dimitri was too bullheaded to ever listen to anything.

Claude knew that Edelgard was going to be the one to slay Dimitri if it had ever come to it. They said Byleth was there with her too. Claude had remarked that at least one love had lived.

Edelgard spared Claude’s life as he surrendered. He had remarked to the empress that he seemed that his presence in Fódlan had only made things in disarray.

Before he left on a ship to leave, Edelgard had approached Claude along with Byleth at her side, as quiet as ever.

“I’m sorry about Dimitri Claude… truly I am.” She remarked. “I tried my best to reason with him, but it seemed to me that he was beyond reason.” Claude could tell that her voice was sincere. He knew Edelgard too well to know that she was this heartless monster who cut down those who opposed her without emotion. She certainly didn’t want to kill anyone, let alone someone she had gone to school with.

“We… tried.” She said as she looked at Byleth and took her hand.  
Claude looked down at the grown, envious of their love. “It’s alright.” He paused, holding back tears. “I knew better than anyone he was too far gone.”

Edelgard nodded with his words. She turned to her advisor, only a few paces away from the conversation. Hubert walked over to her, with a large cloth in hand. He handed it over to his empress, as she took it and shuffled the fabric into seeing the crest that Claude knew too well.

That was the cape that Dimitri had worn ever since his coronation. There was a dried blood stain at the bottom of it- and so Claude’s eyes began to water. She looked at Claude and handed it over to him.

“This is what we could take from the battle. I figured that you should have it.”

He took hold of the long cloth, and looked at the House Crest of Blaiddyd- a house Dimitri had fought and died for. Claude wished his love would’ve been more careful with his own life- instead of seeing it as something disposable for the greater good.

“Thank you, your Majesty.” He would never get used to calling anyone that besides his Dimitri.

She nodded in condolences and so Claude made his way towards his ship. He would leave this country and all of its bad memories and war. When he made sail he sat at his champers and took out the cloth he was given, and let it be stained with his tears.

There was one true King to Claude and no other could take his place. He wished of a power to turn back time and save himself from all of the misery. Anyone with such a power would never know sorrow he thought.

Claude laid down on his bed, holding onto the cloth dearly. Dimitri’s scent embracing him, almost as if he was there with him. Claude would always be the wandering traveler missing a half of him that no one could make whole.


End file.
